Second Chance
by Laxies
Summary: Do you believe in second chances… I don't. It is a mouse-brained idea. You get one chance if you waste it that's your problem…     Hawkfrost, a dark forest cat, is given another chance at life and who does he run into but some Thunderclan cats of course!
1. Revival

**Second chance**

_Do you believe in second chances… I don't. It is a mouse-brained idea. You get one chance if you waste it that's your problem…_

**Hawkfrost Point of View:**

I woke up in an unfamiliar darkness. Hunh, where is the mist and trees? I tried to get a breath and got a mouthful of dirt…wait dirt! In a panic I realized where I was, underground! I unsheathed my long razor sharp claws and started to swipe franticly. I longed out as the dirt was collapsing over the spot where I was buried. I sucked in huge breaths coughing up dirt. Ho w did I get buried there! I looked around and gasped. This was not the Dark forest I knew. S-sunlight, sunlight! There is never sunlight in the Dark forest. It is called the **Dark **forest for a reason. I saw a glinting lake and many tall trees. I sniffed trying to smell the scents around me. What the, I could smell prey and the other clans scents. Where am I? Could I have some how got back into the clans? Maybe. I shook the dirt off my dark brown fur and started to walk off exploring cautiously. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in Riverclan territory. What the, if I was in any clan shouldn't I be with _my_ clan? What about the dark forest? What about Tigerstar, Brokentail, Darkstripe, the battle with Starclan, and Ivypaw. Ivypaw the apprentice I was training. _My _apprentice.

"Starclan. Is this some kind of joke! Where am I?" I yowled to no one. I glared and star into the sky were our ancestors should be.

"_No Hawkfrost. This is no joke._" I looked around with a scowl and saw nothing.

"If this is no joke than why am I back with the living, Starclan? Why am I not back at the dark forest as I was condemned too?" I snarled.

"_You __**were**__ in the Dark forest. But you weren't sent there forever. When you and Brambleclaw fought he stabbed you with a stick, but were not killed. You were simply in a deep sleep. Everyone thought you were dead but we really knew you were still alive. You were in the dark forest because your soul was sent there but your heart never stopped beating. Now you have woken up. This is __**your**__ second and last chance too show everyone that you can be a good warrior…and maybe even leader. The one who is dark and light can save you, and only then will you fin your true path Hawkfrost. Find her and save her!"_

**Ivypaw Point of View:**

"Stupid Dovepaw, stupid Firestar, Stupid everything!" I mumbled angrily as I walked in the apprentice den. I was alone in there but I didn't care it was better that way. Dovepaw had just gotten to go hunting with Firestar and the senior warriors. **Again! **Why was she so special that she always got the most love, respect, and attention from everyone. Even our own mother and father treated her better. When we were kits I didn't care, but it just has gotten to a ridiculous point. I heard Cinderheart call my name and walked outside the den. I saw Dovepaw rush to the den just getting back.

"Hey Ivypaw do you want too talk?" she pleaded almost begging if you looked into her eyes..

"No. I uh, have too go hunting with Cinderheart." I excused herself and saw Dovepaw's ears go down and look towards the ground. I hated seeing my sister look like that but she deserves it.

"Oh… okay, bye." Dovepaw whispered walking away tail dragging.

I wiped away my guilt and walked towards Cinderheart. She was sitting next too Thornclaw, Birchfall, and Bumbleflight.

"Ivypaw do you mind coming too a patrol with us?" Cinderheart asked sweetly her blue eyes sparkling. I nodded and the four of us walked off to patrol the border. I saw Thornclaw and Bumbleflight walk in front of the group, Cinderheart was walking beside me, and I saw my father, Birchfall, pad up to me.

"Ivypaw can I talk to you alone please?" He asked solemnly. Once I nodded my head he sat down with me and sighed his tail flicking back and forth. Cinderheart turned her head towards us curiously but joined the rest of the patrol.

"I have noticed that you haven't been talking to your sister, Dovepaw, in a long time care to explain why?" he asked looking at me with his angry brown eyes.

Maybe he will understand. He is my father so he can help me with the situation I thought. "It's just that all the senior warriors have been paying a ton of attention to her they all seem too forget me. I don't even get a mouse tail's length of time with them. Then you and mom seem to forget I exist. No one pays attention to me but they all praise her and congratulate her." She said shyly not sure how her father would react.

"Ivypaw it's just your sister is special, everyone didn't forget you. Me and your mother are proud of her and you should be too. And of course me and your mother didn't forget you exist." He said.

That was it! "Why is she so special that she gets too go to every single gathering, getting special talks with Firestar, and being treated as if she was Starclan's gift. You want me too be happy for her, Mouse-dung!" I shouted storming off to join the rest of the patrol.

"Ivypaw!" I heard my father call my name but I didn't look back; I just kept going until I saw a shocked looking patrol of Thunderclan warriors. Right there in front of the patrol was a familiar dark brown tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes that were looking straight into me. Hawkfrost.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! X3 SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TYPE IN A LONGER TIME BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! I'M ON BRAKE IN A WEEK. I PROMISE TO POST A FEW CHAPPIES WELL ON BREAK. PLEASE REVIEW IT ENCOURAGES ME TO TYPE MORE.**


	2. Thunderclan

**Disclaimers: Don't you think that if I owned Warriors it would be a lot different.**

Second chance

* * *

><p><em>How strange he is back among the living. This can make things very interesting…<em>

* * *

><p>Frog-dung, Thunderclan warriors. I bet I surprised them. I looked at the half-stunned half-angered warriors. Thornclaw look at me with huge wide eyes, and I saw other cats I don't know. There was a gray tabby she cat with blue eyes. There was another tom; he was a very pale tom with black stripes and the other one, I recognize, was Thornclaw, the golden brown tabby tom. He was the only one who was shocked, the other two were growling at me. I looked at the gray she-cat and thought of Cinderpelt. That's when I remembered Tigerstar had told me Cinderheart was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt after she died. I looked at the pale and black tom and held my head up high then smirked at him.<p>

"Ivypaw wait!" A voice called. I suddenly looked for the familiar she-cat I had apprenticed in 'Starclan.' If only she knew the truth… Who had called her? I saw the familiar grey and white tabby coat running away from the voice who had called her. Ivypaw. The jealous, but yet energetic apprentice I trained in the Dark forest. Ivypaw then stopped in her tracks and stared at me in shock. Her ears went down in astonishment, her tail flickered back and forth in alarm, and her eyes had this blaze of fear and…delight. Why? I caught her night blue eyes with mine and didn't notice Birchfall run up from behind her until he snarled at me.

"Riverclan what are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" I was snapped out of my stare with Ivypaw by the pale and black tom that had run up to me. Our noses where barely a whisker apart. I grinned spitefully making his fur bristle.

"Bumblestripe stop." Thornclaw growled looking at me and back at the rest of the patrol.

"Why, he's a Riverclan warrior?" Bumblestripe questioned looking at Thronclaw with a quizzical look and an angry glance at me.

Bored I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation and smiled a little at Ivypaw. Birchfall saw and growled at me. Thornclaw stood beside me and Bumblestripe stood on my other side. Cinderheart stood behind me and Birchfall on the other side of Thronclaw. Ivypaw was the only one who hadn't moved. I guess they are going to take me to their fish-brained Kittpet leader.

"Ivypaw come on!" Cinderheart encouraged her apprentice. Ivypaw was snapped out of her trance and walked next to Bumblestripe but her eyes never left me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivypaw's Point of View:<strong>

I can't believe it, Hawkfrost, he's alive! I thought padding into camp. Hawkfrost occasionally looked at me. Once we were in camp the whole clan started to either gasp or growl at him. Dovepaw came out of the medicine cat den with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She looked at Hawkfrost and then me with a confused looked in her eyes. Lionblaze glared at Hawkfrost for a few moments then whispered something in Dovepaw ears and looked back at me then turned away. Jayfeather just stood there and looked at Hawkfrost with misty blue sightless eyes. Brambleclaw and Firestar came out of the leaders den and started at Hawkfrost with shocked and dismay in their eyes. Leafpool came out of the warriors den and gasped while Squirrelflight growled at Hawkfrost. All the queens in the nursery looked at Hawkfrost and moved their kits inside the nursery protectivly.

"Thornclaw, what happened?" Firestar calmly asked not taking his green eyes off of Hawkforst. Thornclaw looked at Hawkfrost and then Firestar and grimaced.

"Cinderheart, Birchfall , Bumblestripe, Ivypaw, and I were patrolling the border as usual, until Bumblestripe scented Riverclan. Then we all saw." Thornclaw stopped and pointed his tail at what every cat was already looking at. "Hawkfrost on out border. Then we brought him here to you." Thornclaw explained.

"Ivypaw." Hawkfrost whispered to me. I glanced at Hawkfrost and then sneaked a look around to see if anyone was listening. No one was, so It was safe.

"Hawkfrost how and why are you here! I thought you were dead. I thought I could only see you in dreams… is this a dream?" I whispered back confused and desperately wanting answers.

He chuckled, "No this isn't a dream. Starclan gave me another chance at life… yes I was dead. Now I'm alive again." he whispered back staring at Brambleclaw with… hate? No, I probably imagined it; they're brothers after all.

"Why did they give you another chance? What did you do?" I asked looking at him inquiringly.

"I-I'll tell you some other time." Hawkfrost said looking away from me his tail swishing over his fore paws.

"Oh." I whispered. Another chance at life? What did he do that was so bad? I brought myself back to Firestar and the others.

"Thunderclan gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar didn't need to say it twice the remaining cats came out of their dens and sat before the High Rock. "Hawkfrost. Would you come over here for a moment?" He looked at Hawkfrost.

"Fine oh so magnificent leader." Hawkfrost sneered tracing his tail along my back, getting six or five hisses and a shocked glance from Dovepaw. I'm not sure what I'm mores surprised from, what he just did or the disrespect that was in his voice. Firestar looked back at Hawkfrost and me suspiciously. Once Hawkfrost was right beneath the High Rock the meeting began.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong> **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SPECIAL THANKS TO** **FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW =3** **.**


	3. Thunder River and Shadow

**Disclaimers: I do not own otherwise wat happened in The Last Hoppe would be VERY different :3**

Second chance

_We can use this to our advantage… they don't stand a chance now…_

**Hawkfrost Point of View:**

Firestar glared at me and started talking.

"Hawkfrost, explain why you are here." he asked still glaring at me, the tom who tried killing him with Brambleclaw and tried to take over the clans.

I tried looking amused instead of showing the confusion I actually had. "Well Starclan, for whatever reason gave me my life back to start over." That was all I was going to say. The rest didn't need telling.

"I find that very hard to believe that Starclan would give _you _another chance." I looked around and saw a small brown she-cat who was hutched over. Her eyes were clouded as if she were grieving silently. But she was still giving me a suspicious glare from across the clearing.

"Mousefur's right why would Starclan give you of all cats another chance when they hardly give ordinary cats who are loyal another chance? Why give you, a Riverclan traitor another chance at life? Firestar he is obviously lying to us." Dustpelt snarled at me looking ready and tense for a battle.

I stared at him and smirked. "Well I'm better then all of you then." Dustpelt looked out raged, got up and started hissing.

"Calm down everyone." Firestar said flickering his tail to silence the cats beneath him. Once everyone was silent he looked at Brambleclaw whose eyes were closed as if he were thinking about something.

"What Mousefur says is right. He is probably not telling the truth. But, sometimes we do not always have too." Firestar looked at Brambleclaw whose eyes were now open and was staring at me.

"I think we should let him stay." Brambleclaw said looking at Firestar who stared at him in shock. "Why?" the ginger cat questioned.

"Well for starters we can't send him back to Riverclan. They'll ask why he was buried on _Thunderclan _territory instead of _Riverclan. _Thus causing a battle over a warriors body that cannot be explained and we don't want to start a battle. Besides Tigerstar was born in Thunderclan, left to leader Shadowclan and had a mate who was in Riverclan. Thus, making his blood of Riverclan, Shadowclan, and _Thunderclan_." Brambleclaw said. I was impressed by how wise my brother had gotten over these moons. "The second reason is what if we can use this to our advantage?" Okay that last part was unnecessary I thought as I squinted my eyes in disgust at the idea.

"Then why can't he go to Shadowclan!" Spiderleg snarled staring at Brambleclaw, but he was glaring at me with the corners of his eyes. "Do you only want him here because he's your brother?" The warrior questioned him.

"Spiderleg should you really be questioning your deputy? It is up to Firestar what is to be decided." Leafpool spoke up from the back of the crowd.

I notice Spiderleg mumbled under his breath "You are one to talk, code-breaker." This interested me. Problems in Thunderclan? Couldn't be! I smirked.

"Leafpool is right Spiderleg. But, if we send him to Shadowclan there will be questions and we will have no clear answers to give Blackstar. For now he will stay in Thunderclan until I can decide what to do with him. He will be a prisoner each of you will take shifts guarding. The first shift will be watched by Thornclaw. This meeting is dismissed." Firestar said walking back to his den were Sandstorm soon joined him.

**Ivypaw's POV:**

I watched as everyone went back to their dens and Hawkfrost walk with Thronclaw to the small cramped prison away were I herad from the elders a cat named Sol was once kept. Once Hawkfrost disappeared in the den I walked into the apprentice den. My mind was wirling with everything that just happened. I saw Dovepaw already in the den awake and looking at me with displeasure. Oh great I upset the most perfect one, I rolled my eyes at her. I sat down in my nest and started cleaning my slightly ruffled pelt.

"Hey Ivypaw." Dovepaw's voice squeak.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" IvyIlooked at Dovepaw showing nonchalant.

"I mean what happened. To us. Why don't we talk anymore? Why don't we play together anymore. Why aren't we real sisters anymore!" Dovepaw asked me standing up to her full height.

"What happened! What happened was you Dovepaw everyone around here thinks you're a gift of Starclan! Everyone loves you Whitewing, Birchfalll, Firestar, Even Brambleclaw and all senior warriors! You get to go to every single gathering! But when it comes to me no one cares. No one asks me to go with Firestar on patrols. All I want is to be noticed, know that I matter, that others care about my existence, and no one can give that to me… That's all I ask for. Like you. To be loved…like you." I said standing up and walking out of the den. I stopped at the entranced and said the last thing on my mind "Dovepaw I love you and I don't think it is your fault, it's the other, but you can make a difference." With that I left a shell-shocked Dovepaw behind in the den.

"Ivypaw wait!" Dovepaw finally responded behind me but, I didn't turn around. I just kept walking. She won't help so why did I say the truth to her… at least part of the truth. I heard the soothing and clam voice I had grown to get accustomed of.

"Hey Hawkfrost."

**Author's note: I am eternitly sorry. Kill me D: I forgot this sight existed. I haven't touch all my stories since who knows when. Thanks _TheHelper3440 _for reminding me. You are awesome. You get a virtual cookie from me. I hope it tastes good :3**


	4. Prophecy? Why wasn't I informed of this?

**Disclaimers: I don't own Warriors Starclan does. :-3 (:P)**

Second chance

_My perfect Revenge can be achieved, Hawkfrost… Great work now that filithy Kittypet will see his clan burn at the seams…_

* * *

><p>I turned to Hawkfrost. Thornclaw was not there, probably making dirt.<p>

"What is wrong Ivypaw?" Hawkfrost asked me sitting down on a uncomfortable looking nest made of twigs and grass he found in the surrounding patches of ground.

"It's Dovepaw!" I exclaimed. I want to like her but I know that is impossible. I say that but not with my voice.

Hawkfrost licked his paw and looked at me, he seemed to be judging whether or not to say something. "Has she told you about the prophecy yet?" his icy blue eyes seemed to see right through my soul.

"What is it?" I said walking up to him so that my nose was at the same length with his white chest.

"Hawkfrost sighed. "Dovepaw is in a prophecy, you know from Starclan and all that Frog-dung," Hawkfrost said bending down slightly so that he was the same height as me.

"Wait what prophecy! She'sin a prophecy! Why didn't she tell me! Who told you?" I felt hurt. Does everyone know except me?

Hawkfrost looked at me and rose to his full height again. "Tigerstar found out somehow and he told me."

"That must be why everyone loves her so much." I said feeling my ears flatten against my head and my tail dropping. Hawkforst's tail flicked down my back as a form of attempt comfort. My head shot up in alarm and I looked into Hawkfrost's beautiful gaze.

"W-what was that for!" I exclaimed but secretly I liked it.

"It was only for comfort." Hawkfrost pointed out. I had to admit that it did feel nice. He continued, "Anyway forget about Dovepaw you are much more special than her anyway."

My ears shot up and I laughed. I laughed for what felt like the first time in moons, the seriousness that crossed his face and the slight growl in his voice just seemed to ccute not to laugh at. He looked puzzled then shook his head and started chuckling.

"Hey you get away from her!" Both me and Hawkfrost looked up to see Thornclaw padding swiftly up to us. "What do you think you're doing with her?" Thornclaw said glaring at my Hawky. Oh Starclan did I seriously just think Hawky? I'm in deep Mousedung.

"We were just talking." Hawkfrost said smoothly not giving anything away.

"What were you talking about?" Thornclaw questioned very suspicious.

"She was asking me a question about why I'm a prisoner instead of a hero." Hawkfrost smirked his azure eyes glistening.

Thornclaw looked at me and then Hawkfrost and looked back at me again. He obviously didn't believe that and chose to say, "Get back to your nest flee-pelt and Ivypaw go hunting or do something useful like your sister, Dovepaw." I nodded my fur bristling and turned around. At the entrance I looked back at Hawkfrost who gave me a sad smile as I left.

**AN: Hi guys you can thank TheHelper3440 for these last two chapters. :D I probably wont post again for a week or so but reviews are nice :-3 I will give virtual cookies**

**~Laxies out**


End file.
